Miraculously Western
by Cat Typical
Summary: A whole Miraculous adventure, but with some Western touch! Nathalie and Lila seek out Marinette's demise as wanted refugees, but Adrien Agreste isn't having it, but Lila Rossi herself is willing to hurt him to get what she wants. *on hold*


**Hey! I hope you enjoy this. This is another story I'm writing. Kudos to my friend for helping with the plot! Feel free to leave a review and tell us what you think. :)**

The tanned girl placed her hand upon the control of the train, her mouth twisted into a wicked grin, "So long, Dupain-Cheng!" and soon, have it be, they would meet. She was hoping, to her own delight, to see her rival's horror-stricken face. She narrowed her minty eyes.

"Nathalie, how much further?" she snapped to the woman beside her, who sat with her feet crossed.

Nathalie held a warm cup in her hand, which no doubt held her signature peach tea. She sipped it coolly, "Not far, Lila. It's a couple of miles up ahead."

Lila Rossi huffed, "It would have been nice if it would be closer, but I don't mind," in fact, maybe it was better to hold her posture and patiently wait.

"Maybe you should go faster?" suggested Nathalie as she, miraculously, took off her glasses. She tossed them aside, "I actually never needed them, anyway."

"Good idea," smirked Lila, pressing forward, gaining speed.

A few moments later, they had a half of a mile to go. Before that, they'd tied Marinette Dupain-Cheng herself to the railroad, and she was rather ecstatic to see her enemy struck down.

Soon enough, the girl came into sight, most definitely panicking. Lila narrowed her minty eyes deviously as they neared the girl—closer—closer they got.

Suddenly, a blonde darted out in front of them, desperately trying to untie the bluenette. Lila hissed, stepping on the speed. She did not care if she hit Adrien now, for the recent, final rejection he had sent her way.

Suddenly, Nathalie's voice erupted about twenty feet off, "No!" and she lunged at the wheel, steering it off track, for she did not want to hit Adrien.

The train tipped, sparks flying from its wheels in scraping. Nathalie's tea spilled, flying. Lila immediately screamed, thrashing violently. The train tipped, flew, and reeled off of the side of the cliff. Lila felt the weight of it in her stomach, and she slammed against the seat as the train hit the ground. For a moment, she was dazed; all she saw was black. Foggy, cold black, until she sat upright. Her head pounded alongside her blood, and she groaned and sat back again.

Nathalie jerked her head up as well. Lila realized that there was a long yet shallow gash that stretched across her forehead. She hissed in a mixture of pain and fury, "What did you do?" as she raised up once more and clambered out the side of the train.

"I'm sorry," admitted Nathalie, "I didn't want to hit Adrien."

"Well, I didn't care," snorted Lila angrily. "And you blew it!" she stamped her foot angrily, "Now what?"

Nathalie had scrambled out, too, "I don't know, Rossi . . ." as she tipped her tattered hat, "do you expect me to?"

"No," snapped Lila moodily. "C'mon, let's get going," she growled as she began walking along the dusty canyon rodes, gingerly touching the wound along her head. Her boots stirred up dust as she passed several shriveled weeds.

"Wait, Lila," hissed Nathalie. "There's a town a quarter of a mile up. Let's stop there for a little while," and so they did. They made it to the town, where several ratty-faced folks stared at them as though they'd just come from Paris. Huh, weird. Lila realized how dry her throat was and she nudged Nathalie, gesturing to a building with a side labeled Saloon.

They passed several Tennessee Walkers tied to the fences by their worn leather halters, who raised their heads and watched the two passer-byers with curiosity, ears flicking. Lila halted and glared at them before hurrying after Nathalie, who had opened the two swinging doors with a sly smile. Lila entered next, slamming open the doors and tipping up her hat to show her shielded face before ambulating after Nathalie.

"Water," croaked Lila immediately, while her now-non-glasses-wearing companion demanded peach tea.

She sipped at the cold water gingerly, careful not to drink too much in case she got sick. She popped her knuckles and glanced over at Nathalie, who seemed fairly content with her tea. Lila shrugged in response to the glance up by the woman and turned way, resting her head on her hand promptly.

After that, the two ambulated out.

"We should get going," whispered Nathalie, and so it be. Lila dreaded the thought of walking all the way back up the ravine, and she suddenly stopped, smiling deviously.

"You know how to ride?" she whispered to Nathalie, who coily smirked back. Quickly, they'd hurried over to two horses; Nathalie stroked the neck of a silky black gelding Walker while Lila patted a dark bay mare, who's mane was an inky black with a small, thin blaze, Thoroughbred. She untied the lead rope, threw it over as reins, and swung into the finely-decorated saddle. Shifting her feet into the stirrups, the horse flicked her ears back, sensing someone she did not know; Lila soothingly stroked her neck while Nathalie jumped onto the sable gelding's back.

Lila gripped her reins and kicked the mare's side hard, who immediately broke into a canter, and when Lila kicked again, a gallop. Nathalie rushed up to her side with the black gelding while numerous shouts drowned behind them. They ran through the ravine, kicking up dust behind them.

Oh, how she and Nathalie were going to get Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and for Lila's part, she wanted her _gone_.

**Word count: 931**


End file.
